


[銀土] 無題(暫)

by anpathio



Series: 銀彩 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: GH-ONLY, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: 原本就是阿銀碎碎念起了回憶往事但是慢慢變成了跑馬燈重點是他怎麼好像變得不認得十四了讓我一陣子恐慌阿銀怎麼了不能跑向BE啊媽媽不允許於是緊急剎車想圓回來可是夢梗爛大街真的跑馬燈梗我也用過了而且重點不是怎麼圓回來是要加倍甜回來我才甘心啊這到底要怎麼辦才好......到今天早上面對一片空白時還在想說用inception梗的話也太爛的轉折我超不滿意的，瞬間接起了研究員的話語靈機一動接起了自己非常喜歡的宇宙架空文發現接成了一個牢不可破的轉世梗這實在是太好了我的銀土本來就是生生世世都要在一起的綁定!!!東補西補就變成這樣了，自我感覺良好(O)如果有人沒看過我的宇宙架空<實驗失敗不代表零分>1~6: https://www.weibo.com/5030830369/E4DWHa2z67~13: https://www.weibo.com/5030830369/E4MMra5n214~16: https://www.weibo.com/5030830369/E5fNvc9fk之後的小番外: https://www.weibo.com/5030830369/CuuACbpic啊好像被lof刪除了 改日再補





	[銀土] 無題(暫)

意識到的時候，覺得懷裡空空的很不習慣。  
無所適從了一會兒，思緒突然困惑起這個"習慣"是怎麼養成的？

左肩上的重量適時壓回了記憶，想起那把幾乎比自己高的刀，從接到它的那天起，只有連睡覺都抱著時才能稍微安心。  
不久之後，抱住的換成花街大姊姊們的海咪咪，因為她們說小孩子帶真刀太危險，強行拿走我又會哭鬧，就任我抱著、撒嬌，順道塞上一波糖份補給或是客人帶來的過期JUMP。  
這麼想想我還蠻好哄的，嘿。

等稍微長大一點，大姊姊們開始控糖後，為了排解空虛我常找附近的小鬼打架，用戰利品來使懷裡有充實感，而就在那種場合遇到了松陽老師，因緣際會成為他的學生。  
跟老師在一起的日子沒有可以抱的海咪咪或是JUMP補給，從澄穗大姊那裡取回的真刀是幾經勸說外加下午茶點心的低保條件交換才改由他保管。

好一陣子，自己都沒有在意過在懷裡的是兒童用木刀、憑實力在松陽茶會贏得的草莓蛋糕、從舊書商換來的JUMP或是被硬塞過來要背誦的古文集。  
那是一段無論何時回想起來，都會不自覺微笑的美好日子。

再來、就是連記憶都想自主模糊的片段，失落、悔恨、滿腔無法排解的憤怒......

闖入懷裡的從軍糧到新式武器甚至是敵對天人，當然也有不幸陣亡的戰友遺體。  
而那份重量從未離去，在接連重擊、差點連刀都拿不住的時刻，攀住自己往深淵沈下。

等等......這種跑馬燈感是怎麼回事？  
阿銀我進入了什麼狀態有必要開始審視人生了？放影片的給你300元暫停可以嗎？

對空（？）喊話似乎產生了效用，畫面（？）如同被投入水中打散，過一會兒"自己"的輪廓浮現，看來完整無缺的手上多了一個長皮夾。  
黑色皮革、金邊方格裝飾，乍看之下很高尚典雅，拉鍊頭卻是一瓶美奶滋造型吊飾。  
這年頭連皮夾都要搞反差萌了？

如此鬧彆扭的物品肯定不是向來坦蕩蕩的阿銀我的，待我來看看裡面有什麼......  
幾張折疊過的收據，擺放得頭尾整齊的鈔票，健康園地和T屋的會員卡以外連一丁點個人訊息或名片都沒有這是要好市民阿銀我怎麼演下去不就只能佔為己有了嘛！

這麼抱怨著，再次檢查這人是不是會把名字寫在皮夾上的類型，在裝零錢的分隔內側發現一張被人笨拙的縫住的護貝貼紙。  
大小是遊樂園常見的拍貼，照片上兩人，一個穿著遊樂園吉祥物的布偶裝，笑容滿面地把另一名黑短髮、穿著黑底金邊制服的青年抱了滿懷地貼近攝影機。  
雖然黑髮青年表情狀似頗不情願，紅透了的耳朵則完全走漏了他的真實心情。

最初的確會因為他這種掩飾行為而生氣，不過不久之後便會因為這些只有自己發現的小跡象而理解為他對自己的特殊待遇，於是逮住這弱點逗弄他，成為專屬趣味之一。

想起這一天他真的是在值勤 — 不然也不會穿上那套在他身上就顯得禁欲味十足的制服 — 他接獲情報顯示攘夷份子會對遊樂園進行攻擊，他們便奉命進行搜查、找尋可能入侵的漏洞，穿著制服也可起嚇阻作用。  
當日剛好在園內打工時看到他，先是嘗試以布偶裝型態跟不知情的他互動，他設法保持距離的小心思娛樂了我。  
後來便一邊關注他的動向，一邊想像等他發現中之人是阿銀我的時候，那表情該有多可愛。

終於等到休息時間，就趁剛好搜查到一段落，順勢把他拖進附近無人的拍貼機裡，那個拳頭果然就在我脫下頭套時招呼過來了。

『就覺得那股煩人的纏勁很熟悉！』  
是是是，會認為你這樣差別對待也好可愛的全天下就阿銀我一個人了。

用員工臨時卡啟動機台，設法說服他機會難得一起拍個紀念照，  
「你想想我們在正經工作中相遇的機率多低？犒賞一下難得早起賺錢的阿銀我嘛！」

他噘了噘嘴，嘀咕說早起工作本來就是應該的，但指責的意味伴隨收斂的抗拒力道減弱太多，接著話鋒一轉說不能讓笨捲毛的工資少到連兩個孩子都餵不飽，才勉強同意。  
螢幕上琳瑯滿目的選項讓他吃驚地呆住，所幸阿銀我是熟悉流行之物的人，三兩下搞定抓著他面對鏡頭，還順道偷親一下，可惜沒被收錄，只留住下一個鏡頭中滿面通紅的他。

把拍貼成果分給他時，他氣急敗壞地表示這麼丟臉的東西才不想要留在身邊。  
最後是耍了一點手段偷塞進他胸前口袋裡，料想他事後發現時的惱羞或甚至興師問罪該會有多可愛；  
沒想到風平浪靜之後，是被他默默以這種方式珍藏起來，實在是甜滿心頭。

......這段回想未免也太細節，不管是器物或光影，只是懷裡依舊沒有實感和他的體溫。  
為什麼明明都已經這麼清楚地回想起他的模樣、神情、甚至是聲音，卻還沒有叫出他的名字？

他、他是......

周圍的訊息很紛亂，進一步打破原本以為的封閉感受。  
如同從一個很久遠的夢境中走出來，對於哪些是真實，抑或捏造出來的記憶還無法掌握，只得坐在原地等這陣不明原因的喘氣和心悸過去。

「受試者1010號，你對裝置產生排拒反映的話請描述狀況以供校準。」  
「吵死了假髮！先讓我坐一下...說好的草莓牛奶呢？」

我狂甩著腦袋，要把已知不是自己的記憶拋開，睜眼所見的一片白實在沒多大助益。  
每次來到設計成一片白的實驗室總覺得哪天會帶著油漆桶或噴槍來上色，到底是哪個強迫症的傢伙的癖好弄成這樣的？

「是桂不是假髮.....等伊莉莎白分析好數據就可以領。  
銀時，你在測試中腦波一度很不正常，是看到什麼了？  
對於沒有訓練的人來說回憶夢境很困難，但我需要你嘗試描述。」

「你根本只是想趁機取材吧？  
沒什麼，只是腦內像是跑過了另一個人的人生 ─ 雖然跟自己的有點相像，我到現在還在分辨哪些才是真的 ─   
話說那個"我"疑似找到伴了還是個漂亮的直髮孩子真讓人忌妒......」  
假髮熱衷於從日常生活取材的習性我可清楚得很，我可不想幾個月後看到自己的言行加油添醋變成某連載專欄的內容跑出來。

「"另一個自己的人生"？  
嗯，之前0505號也說過類似的話，有意思了。」  
在上面操作儀表的假髮迅速刷過虛擬螢幕，煞有其事的點出幾份資料進入不同分類。  
對研究者來說，找出顯著因素和研究成因才是最重要。

「還有人一樣？你介紹介紹啊~~」  
「不行，實驗數據不能彼此影響，我也說太多了。  
草莓牛奶門外領，1010號。」

「切！知道啦~~假髮。」  
對於童年好友那副假正經的模樣再熟悉不過，反正也餓到四肢乏力又兩眼昏花，領一點糖份補給才是正道。  
這次據說是軍方大型實驗，要找出新一代晶片的適格者。  
這型晶片會植入體內，按功能加強使用者本身的能力或是提供大量數據分析，而且可以根據任務不同換取不同晶片。  
從測驗內容完全推測不出是上頭到底要找怎樣的人，算了，都不關我的事。

登勢婆婆又不知道第幾度提出要我回她艦上的要求，一直推辭也不好意思。  
啊唉、真想再擺爛一陣子~~~

「銀時，你宿舍申請提出了沒？教官在催收單了。」  
「好喔！」

未來的新室友，希望脾氣好相處一點。  
如果不能強求的話，至少來個柔順的直髮吧！

**Author's Note:**

> 原本就是阿銀碎碎念起了回憶往事但是慢慢變成了跑馬燈重點是他怎麼好像變得不認得十四了讓我一陣子恐慌阿銀怎麼了不能跑向BE啊媽媽不允許於是緊急剎車想圓回來可是夢梗爛大街真的跑馬燈梗我也用過了而且重點不是怎麼圓回來是要加倍甜回來我才甘心啊這到底要怎麼辦才好......
> 
> 到今天早上面對一片空白時還在想說用inception梗的話也太爛的轉折我超不滿意的，瞬間接起了研究員的話語靈機一動接起了自己非常喜歡的宇宙架空文發現接成了一個牢不可破的轉世梗這實在是太好了我的銀土本來就是生生世世都要在一起的綁定!!!
> 
> 東補西補就變成這樣了，自我感覺良好(O)
> 
> 如果有人沒看過我的宇宙架空  
<實驗失敗不代表零分>  
1~6: https://www.weibo.com/5030830369/E4DWHa2z6  
7~13: https://www.weibo.com/5030830369/E4MMra5n2  
14~16: https://www.weibo.com/5030830369/E5fNvc9fk  
之後的小番外: https://www.weibo.com/5030830369/CuuACbpic  
啊好像被lof刪除了 改日再補


End file.
